dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kodexeintrag: Wächter der Mündung
} |excerptonly = } |name = Wächter der Mündung |icon = Ico codex entry.png |image = Object-Statue Shield.jpg |px = 270px |number DAO = 311 |category DAO = Quest-bezogen |category DA2 = |location DAO = Turm des Zirkels |updates DAO = Mit jeder Notiz, die man findet |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |related = |see also = Kodex (Origins) Sowie: Wächter der Mündung |text = Jungs, ich sage euch, es handelt sich um eine Prüfung, wie die Beschwörung. Warum sonst sollten Unterrichtsstunden ausfallen? Und dieser Ausbruch von Uldred in der Bibliothek? Ein altes Buch zeigte eine Seite über die "Mündung", und ich habe so viel wie möglich davon abgeschrieben, bevor wir rausgeworfen wurden. Anmerkung zum Ritual: Ein gesenktes Schwert, bereit zum Schlage durch und durch. Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ich das nicht hätte sehen sollen. Das wäre zu praktisch. Ich gehe der Sache auf den Grund, und wenn ihr klug seid, helft ihr mir dabei. ''-- Gant'' **** Nein, nein, nein, und hör auf, mich zu fragen! Ich werde wegen dir nicht noch mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Mir ist egal, was im Keller ist, und den höheren Magi auch. Es geht ausschließlich um Uldred und die oberen Stockwerke. Ich weiß nicht, was du da ausgegraben hast, aber diese Dinge sind älter als unsere Schulbücher. Ein Schüler sollte so was nicht mal anfassen! Anmerkung zum Ritual: Die Faden verbrannt vor einem Riesen, den Speer nach oben gereckt. Er steht da allein, jedwedes Flüstern ist also Illusion. ''-- Nolan'' (in die Ecke gekritzelt) Brauche ihn nicht. Owain kannte die "Mündung". **** Der Erste Verzauberer Dorval erlag plötzlich einer Lungenerkrankung. Die unglückliche Unterbrechung der direkten Linie seit der Gründung des Turms sollte als Gelegenheit gewertet werden. Der Zirkel wird seine Gewohnheiten reformieren, um näher am Puls der Zeit zu sein. Viele Rituale bleiben wichtig, aber manche Die zwei Glocken, Garnolds Wehklagen, Wächter der Mündung, Benford Da haben in unseren Texten keine oder nur eine sehr geringe Bedeutung. Wir werden nach vorne streben, wie Dorval es gewollt hätte, und diese und andere Zeremonien dem Zeitalter überlassen, das wir hinter uns gelassen haben. Da er kein Testament hinterlassen hat, wurden seine Besitztümer zum Wohle aller in die gemeinsame Bibliothek gebracht.. ''-- Auszug aus: Erklärung des Zirkels der Magi, Übergangsphase der Feste Kinloch, 5:90 Erhabenes Zeitalter'' (in die Ecke gekritzelt) Schon wieder "Mündung"! Noch dazu alt! Sie haben keine Ahnung! Idioten! Der Schutz wird schwächer! **** Heute sind wir noch weiter vorgedrungen, jenseits dessen, was der Mensch erreichen kann. Das Glühen der Schwarzen Stadt war die ganze Zeit am Horizont zu erkennen, aber einen Weg dorthin gab es wie immer nicht. Seit Menschengedenken ist niemand dort hingereist, doch alle fühlen sich hingezogen, und man hört Flüstern. Dort ist etwas Großes. Und daneben, stets in der Nähe, ein zweiter Verstand, unbelastet. Morgen werde ich mit ganzer Kraft erneut versuchen, ihn zu befreien. Kann jemand anders schon so weit gekommen sein? Wir werden die Wunder gemeinsam ergründen. Anmerkung zum Ritual: Das Behältnis in Händen, tropft durch Worte aus anderer Zeit wahre Macht herab. Dokumente über die Mündung, vermutlich aus dem zweiten Jahrhundert vor der Zeitrechnung Erster Verzauberer im Geheimen zum Wächter der Mündung ernannt (in die Ecke gekritzelt) "Mündung"! Vor dem Zirkel! Noch jemand im Nichts? Das will ich auch! **** Seine Silberkordel ist schwarz geworden. Schwarz! Kein Wunder, dass seine Hülle zerbrochen ist. Aus dem Nichts kam weder etwas Sterbliches noch etwas dort Entstandenes zurück. Beweist nach so langer Untätigkeit ein nachträglicher Einfall die Existenz der Götter? Diese Bestie erfüllt keinen Zweck. Möge die Kraft des Turms sie dahinraffen und selbst die Erinnerung daran vergehen! Nur eine Lektion ist daraus zu ziehen: Bleibt im Nichts konzentriert, denn jede Ablenkung entwickelt ein Eigenleben! Anmerkung zum Ritual: Ein erhobenes Schwert durchtrennt die Verbindung. Dokumente über die Mündung, vermutlich aus dem zweiten Jahrhundert vor der Zeitrechnung Erster Verzauberer im Geheimen zum Wächter der Mündung ernannt (in die Ecke gekritzelt) Kordel? Bauernmagie! Muss es wissen! Kann es beinahe sehen. Will das Flüstern hören! **** (Rasch hingekritzelt) Flüstern spricht von Großer Halle? Die ganze Zeit über uns verborgen! - Das Behältnis in Händen, tropft durch Worte aus anderer Zeit wahre Macht herab. (Schüssel hinstellen!) - Ein erhobenes Schwert durchtrennt die Verbindung. (Kordel durchschneiden!) - Ein gesenktes Schwert, bereit zum Schlage durch und durch. (Galle!) - Die Fäden gelegt vor einen Krieger mit erhobenem Speer. Geschützt von allen Seiten, damit das Flüstern als Lüge erkannt wird. (Wo ist das? Reihenfolge ist klar, aber der Ort nicht! Das Flüstern ist in meinem Kopf!) Shah Wyrd Eine Sammlung starker, jedoch zielloser Gedanken aus dem Nichts. Ein derartiges Wesen ist der direkte Gegenpol zu Konzentration und Antrieb. Fleisch gewordene Ablenkung. Wer immer das dem Nichts entlockt hat, muss fürwahr mächtig sein und aus alter Zeit stammen. }} en:Codex entry: Watchguard of the Reaching